ANISANNA'S NEW CLONING MACHINE!
by hellflames96
Summary: well Yuri's back at the castle with Shori and Murata. He's about to start his usually unusual amount of paperwork when Anissana wants to try out a new invention.....


PLS. REVIEW AFTER WRITING...

**DISCLAIMER: **THIS AIN'T MY PROBLEM, IT'S TOMO TAKABAYASHI'S...

ANIME/MANGA: Kyo Kara Maou

** ANISANA'S NEW CLONING MACHINE!!!!!!**

It was a peaceful morning in the palace,though the demon king was on earth playing baseball at the moment. Wolfram was sitting at the breakfast table with Conrad, Greta and the others, while lady Celi was having her so called 'beauty sleep'. Greta looked at Yuri's empty seat at asked, "When will Yuri come back? He's gone for 3 days now, you think he's safe Wolfram?". Wolfram looked at Conrad and said , "that wimp! He always goes away right when we need him, and now look, he's gone for 3 whole days!!!". Conrad simply smiled and told the 2 "His majesty will be perfectly fine, the time on earth runs faster then it does in our world, and earth is also a very safe place compared to the Demon kingdom."

Gwendal simply gave that grumpy face and said " Wolfram does have a point. His majesty can't come and go whenever he wants, he now has over 100 documents to prepare and sign."

**********************************************************

The next second the door swung open and Gunter came running in "HIS MAJESTY HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!!! THIS TIME LORD SHORI HAS COME ALONG WITH HIS EVIDENCE!!"

Wolfram and Greta were the first to be in Yuri's room "Hi uncle! How were you all this time?". Shori looked at her a bit startled for a second and said " y-yeah! I'm great!".

Gwendal looked at Yuri with the usually cold stare " it seems that a lot of paper work has piled up since you've went , it's all in my room and needs to be re-written and signed by the Demon King only."

Yuri replied "do I _have_ to do it Gwendal? You could've done it for me, after all, before I was there weren't you the one who used to do these jobs?"

" U wimp! Your 'e so lazy! If you had'nt gone back to earth all this time you could've finished this by now!!" was Wolfram's reply. Yuri just sighed and went to Gwendal's room, cause he was too tired to quarrel with his fiancé at the moment.

*********************************************

Right when Yuri was about to start his work, the door was opened by lady Anissana . Gwendal gulped and turned to the window while Shori was startled to see Lady Celi.

Lady Celi ran over to Shori " OH SHORI!! It's been such a long time since I saw you!! you still haven't changed from when I saw you last!! Your still so handsome!!". Gunter had to drag her away while Conrad, Gwendal and Wolfram sighed, and as for Shori, well , um... well we all know what happens anyways[heh! heh! (sweat drops)].

******************************************

Lady Anissana couldn't be patient any longer "well since we all realize that his Majesty goes to earth pretty frequently and isn't here when we need him sometimes, I've been preparing a new device that can help us, A CLONING MACHINE IN THE FORM OF A GUN!!!!!".

Wolfram and the others looked at Yuri and then at Anissana. Shori , in the urge to protect his younger brother, stood in front of him like a body guard and said, "are you sure this works properly?I mean what happens if it doesn't clone him properly and injures him!?"

"Oh Shori, I've never seen a brother so eager to make sure his little brother is safe, you really are a true man!" Lady Celi said grabbing on to Shori's arm . Shori couldn't control his face , giving an SOS message to Yuri and the others.

Yuri just gave a nervous smile while Gunter came to the rescue.

Anissana couldn't hold back . 'This is the perfect time to clone his Majesty, they may take it as a bad thing now, but sooner or later they'll see it's effect!' was what her conscious told her.

So she aimed the gun, and she pulled the trigger. A beam of blue light shot out and went aiming at his Majesty.

But who was shot? Was it Conrad or Wolfram, it could have even been lady Celi.....

**PLS READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED......**


End file.
